In the year 1985, a patent for a miniature bi-leveling telemicroscope for simultaneous viewing of both magnified and non magnified scope images was issued. From that time period through 1993 several more patents of a related nature were issued to D. B. Edwards, et al. These patents were related to improvements in the original 1985 patent design. The parameters of these bi-leveling miniatures were thereby expanded. These parameters are held in common with large conventional and miniature spectacle mountable telescopes. These parameters include scope image field width, peripheral clarity, internal light control, scope weight, scope appearance, and clear depth of field. This expansion of scope parameters was intended to increase the number of possible scope users; especially for low vision patients. Innovations diminished image peripheral aberration, and further decreased housing internal wall reflected ambient light. Internal housing baffling not only controls image-disrupting reflected light, but also restrains peripheral chromatic and spherical aberrations. These prior patents, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, include:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,238—1985        2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,316—1989        3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,332—1991        4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,790—1991        5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,251—1991        6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,560—1993        
Equations dating back to 1985 reference the governance of reflection and aberration as well as the direct bi-leveling visual effects of these miniature scopes.                I. LA/DL=10/3; (U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,238)                    LA=the barrel length for the ocular lens            DL=average barrel diameter of the ocular lens and                        II. α=θ/m−1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,560);                    θ=the angle between the horizontal plane and the central line of sight of the eye, FIG. 4 at 29.            m=the magnification power of the bi-level scope            α=the bi-level tilt angle for the scope's central optical axis. This angle is illustrated in FIG. 2b of U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,361 issued in 1989 and the present FIG. 4 at 30.                        
The original internal anti reflection light control was governed by “fibrating” the entire length of the ocular lens barrel wall. The fibration tool, FIG. 6 at 35, was employed to achieve an ocular housing wall lined with fibers ripped from this internal housing wall by the tools sharp blades, FIG. 6 at 36. Eventually, internal baffling was introduced for internal light reflection and image peripheral aberration control, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,332 and 5,121,251.